Pie
by Pax-Amor-Felicitas
Summary: Castiel needs help. Part 4 of Ficlet Series


Day 4 of Ficlet Series

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Hey Cas," Sam could feel Castiel standing behind him before he'd even made his arrival known. When all he was answered with was silence he looked up from the book he'd been using for research and watched as Castiel moved around the table to sit across from him. Sam shifted uncomfortably as the silence dragged on and cleared his throat awkwardly, "uhh, was there anything you needed? If it's Dean he'll be gone for a while, the list of people to interview was long." Castiel didn't give him an answer just yet, his eyes scrunching up and a frustrated look crossed his face, like he couldn't make a decision. But eventually, he sighed, "er, well I was just wondering if….ergh no it's stupid why am I even…" he trailed off muttering as he stood up, presumably to fly off. But Sam wasn't having it. He quickly stood up from his seat and grabbed Cas's arm pushing him back down into his chair and then sat down in the chair beside him. "What is it Cas? You can ask me anything," Sam said his eyes questioning as the angel bit his lip slightly looking every bit like a lost child. Castiel looked out the window beside him, as if in deep thought before looking down to the ground. "IwantyoutohelpmemakeDeanapie," the words rushed out of his mouth in one long stream as his face turned so red Sam was starting to question if he was going to explode. "Want to repeat that, a little bit slower this time?" Sam chuckled, he knew what the angel had said but he wanted to actually hear it. Castiel knew that Sam had understood him and glared, "You know what I said," he huffed in annoyance. Sam laughed rolling his eyes, "Fine. You want to make Dean a pie, what kind of pie?" "Apple." He answered back without even thinking. Sam nodded then got up to go over to his laptop to pull up the recipe. "Well first off we're definitely going to need apples so if yo…" there was a fluttering sound from behind him and he turned to find that Castiel had left, presumably to go get apples, he hoped at least. A few minutes later he returned, a bag full of perfect looking _ apples. Sam could tell just how fresh they were by the smell. He opened his mouth to ask where he found such perfect apples in the dead of winter but then decided not to, knowing that Castiel wanted this pie to be perfect so he would do what he needed to make it so. He quickly jotted down everything else they needed and before he could even turn around the paper was out of his hands and Castiel was gone. Sam chuckled and headed over to the kitchen and pulled out all the things they would need and then washed and cut the apples into thing slices as he waited for him to get back. He had just sat down the last apple when the fluttering of feathers announced Castiel's return. He turned around and laughed at the eager look on Castiel's face. "First off, you'll probably want to take off a few layers. At least the coat, jacket and tie," as he spoke he rolled the sleeves up of his own shirt. He watched as Castiel hesitated for a moment, the thought _it's like separating a kid from their security blanket_ running through his mind. He shook his head and turned around gathering up the needed amount of flour, salt and sugar and threw them into the mixer adding butter after it was mixed. He had Castiel pour in the tablespoons of water. He pulled the dough out and placed it on the clean counter. "Put some flour on your hands and gently mold the dough into two circles and then wrap them each up in plastic," he instructed Castiel. As he left Castiel to the dough he went to the oven fixing the racks and turning it on to preheat. He handed Castiel a large bowl and instructed him to stir the apples, lemon juice, cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg, clove, brown sugar and a little bit of flour till it was all mixed. 40 minutes later Sam watched as Castiel obsessed over the lattice top of the pie, each weave perfectly straight, not twisting to the side. Sam turned the oven timer on and washed his hands off. After Castiel had washed his hands they headed over to the living room, the tv turned to a random channel as they waited for the timer to go off. It was a little over an hour later and the distinct sound the car door shutting could be heard outside at the same time the timer went off in the kitchen. "You go get it out of the oven. I'll send him in," Sam smiled softly. He got up off the couch, squeezed Castiel's shoulder before grabbing his jacket and heading out the door. He reached the stairs the same time as Dean. "Cas is waiting for you inside. Just follow your nose and you'll find him, I'm gonna go drive around a bit" he chuckled before heading to his car. He stuck around a few minutes, and knew when he saw the look on Dean's face as he opened the door that he had gotten hit with an intense wave of the smell of freshly made apple pie.


End file.
